Memories of the Future
by I am the Evil Ducky
Summary: Chris has a few flash backs to his past, about his wife and daughter (AU). This is my first Charmed FF so please r&r!
1. Chapter One: Before Sleeping

****

Memories of the Future

A/N:I only own my OC, not charmed.

Summery: Chris has a few flash backs to his past, about his wife and daughter (AU). Possible more than one chapter…

**************************************** 

Chris lay on his bed, he had his hand on his chest. He glanced at his hand, the silver band on his left ring finger. "Mina… my Mina.." He said with a little laugh. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his wife's pale face. He saw her black long hair, and her clear blue eyes. He could hear her laugh echo though the house. 

All of his favorite memories of her came back in a flash. The one of them on the beach after Homecoming Sophomore year in high school, was the first on the came to him.

The night her asked her to be his girlfriend. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Chris…" He heard her soft voice whispered to him. He could picture the way she looked, the smell of her hair, the fell of her pale creamy skin. He knew then and there that then loved her more than anything else in the world

Then next one was the night he asked her to marry him. How they were in this very room, in the future. How she was sitting with her legs tucked underneath herself. He was sitting next to her, his hands stuck in his pockets playing with his mother's weeding ring, which he was about to give to her. "Mina…" He started, "We've been dating for a long time… 3 years." She laughed a little. 

"I wondered when your were going to get around to this Chris…" She said giving him a kiss, "Yes…" She whispered. Chris was suspired that she knew that he was going to ask her to marry him. 

And as the saying goes, first comes love then comes marriage than, comes Mina with the baby carriage. Lily Prudence Perry, then first in her generation of charmed ones and a third generation white lighter. The elders told Chris that his daughter would bring peace to the world. Lily had light brown hair and her father's blue eyes. Lily is a firecracker, she vanquished her first demon before she could even hold her own head up. That was the start of Wyatt turning evil, he hated the fact his niece is more powerful than he, a twice blessed child is. Chris started to wonder why his daughter had exceptional powers.

The key to all this was Mina, she knew everything he was going to do before he did it. He had Paige looked in the book of shadows, about what powers can be bound and which can't. Mina was a witch, whose powers had been bound since she was a child. That was way Lily was so powerful. Wyatt didn't take this news well. His whole life seemed to be a horrible joke, his younger brother and his sister in law have the child that is more powerful than any other witch in recorded history.

Chris closed his eyes and rolled over and fell asleep. Chris, as he did every night, dreamed about his old life the life where he was with his wife, his daughter. The future he came to change, but what if something aren't meant to be changed, no matter how Wyatt turns out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Home

****

Memories of the Future

A/N:I only own my OC, not charmed.

Summery: Chris has a few flash backs to his past, about his wife and daughter (AU). Possible more than one chapter…

**************************************** 

He rolled over, he felt a warm body. He opened his eyes and saw a mess of long black hair in his face. He smiled, it was his Mina he got her back. Chris looked around his bedroom the one thing that caught his eye was a white crib in the corner. "Lily…" he whispered as he got out of the bed and walked over to the crib. He saw two little blue eyes staring right back at him. "Hey you…" He said picking her up. "Daddy's missed his little princess…" He said kissing her forehead. 

There was movement from the bed, Mina sat up and starred at Chris. "What… we've only been asleep…" She yawned. "Unless you're having some affaire that I have no idea of it…" She got out of bed and walked behind him. 

"Mina… I'm not having an affaire… why would I" he laughed. He looked back at Lily he couldn't be more happy to have his family back. "Where's Wyatt… Pi.. Mom… Paige… Phoebe?" He asked handing his daughter to Mina. 

"Where they've been for the last oh I don't know how many years in the moring… in the kitchen.." She said puzzled. She looked at her daughter. "Daddy's going crazy… I think we need to get Grandpa Leo to come down and sort him out.. huh…" She said walking towards the door. "Chris are you coming or not?" she asked standing in the door way in just a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. 

"Yeah… I'll be down in a minute.." He said with a smile. Mina and Lily walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. "Ok… if I can remember what happened in the past… can they?" He asked himself. He heard a crash from the kitchen. He orbed down to find Lily in her highchair, Mina on the floor with cleaning up baby food.

"Are you alright…" He asked bending down to help her. 

"Chris, Lily just knocked her food off of the table…" She said with a laugh. "Piper please talk some since into your son…I think my husband has been replaced by a pod person." Everyone in the room laughed except from Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt was sitting by the window smoking a cigarette.

"Wyatt… what have I told you about smoking around Lily…" Piper yelled at she smacked him up side the head. "If you must smoke do it in another room so you don't give Lily cancer by the time she's ten." Wyatt laughed.

"The little brat's invincible… she's more powerful then a twice blessed child.." He said bitterly. "I could a fuck less about her." He said standing up. "I'm going to work." He said walking towards the front door.

"God why can't we just kick him out Piper!" Paige said walking over to a little boy with black hair. "He treats everyone in this family like dirt! His niece, brother, cousins, not to mention you Piper the only person he acts halfway decent to is Leo." Chris sat down in the chair closest to Lily. 

"How can he hate my little Lily.." Phoebe said kissing the top of Lily's head. "Just cuz she's better than he was at her age." She laughed. "This is why I didn't have children… I just adore my niece and nephews." Chris laughed and grabbed Mina around the waist as she stood up.

"Chris…" She said as he pulled down on his lap. "I have a towel full of strained pears.." She said before he kissed her. There was a few laughs from the 13 year old girl at the table.

"OH GET A ROOM!" She yelled laughing. Paige glanced at her daughter. 

"They're married… they can kiss…" Paige said looking at the couple. "Why don't you guys go out and I'll watch Lily." She said with a smile. "With all the attacks lately, you never have time for each other." The two looked at one and other.

"What do you say?" Chris asked with a grin. Mina nodded. "Good.. I'll feed her you go up and change." He said. She stood up and looked at him 

"Go Mina.." He said smacking her butt. "Go get dressed…" She laughed and ran up satires. _'This is all too good to be true…_' he thought as he began to feed his daughter. 


	3. Mom and Daddy's day out

Memories of the Future

A/N:I only own my OC, not charmed.

Summery: Chris has a few flash backs to his past, about his wife and daughter (AU).

Possible more than one chapter…

Chris was cleaning up Lily when he saw her, she walked into kitchen in a tight jeans and red halter top. "Good god… You lost all the baby weight!" He said picking up his daughter. "Don't mommy look so… hot…" Chris said with a laugh. He walked over to his wife and kissed her.

"I really look that nice… you're lying Chris.." She said taking her daughter from Chris. All he could do was smile.

"You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen my love." He kissed her. "I'm going up to change." He said before kissing her again. He walked up to the bedroom, he was so happy he was at home. Not that he wasn't home in the past, but now that he was home with his wife and his daughter. Chris changed into jeans and a tight black T-shirt. There was a knock on the door, "Come in… I'm not naked."

Mina walked in laughing. "Darn I missed your naked butt…" She said setting the baby on the changing table. She laughed, "Daddy has a nice butt.." She said as she started to change Lily.

"Do you really think that you should be talking about my nice ass to my child.." he said walking up behind her. "Now if we wanna talk about nice booties Lily… your mama here…" Chris said as he kissed Mina on the cheek. She turned to him with a freshly changed Lily in her arms.

"See… told you we should get Grandpa Leo to come talk some since into your daddy.." She said to Lily. Chris laughed. "LEO!" She yelled. Chris couldn't believe that she was going to get Leo to come down here.

Leo orbed in. "Hello Mina," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Lily…" He said as Mina handed him his granddaughter. "What is it that you need my dear daughter."

"Talk some since into my husband, please… he's gone nuts." She said with a laugh. "And while your down here… talk to Wyatt." This time she was upset.

"What is he doing now?" Leo asked more towards Chris. Chris sighed as he sat on the bed.

"He's still after Lily…" He sighed as her fell back on the bed, his head landing on the pillow. "I'm afraid that he might try something when we're out." He lifted up his hand and took Mina's and pulled her down on the bed.

"Do you want me to take her up to the elders?" Leo asked. Leo seemed to adore his 6 month old granddaughter.

"Would you Leo?" Mina said with a little smile. "If she's not too much trouble."

"She's fine… I'll leave her with one of the other elders while I go to talk to Wyatt." Leo orbed out and Chris looked up at Mina.

"Don't worry… Lily's safe up there and she wont get hurt." He said up and wrapped his arms around her. "She's going to be alright… I promise." Chris kissed her cheek.

"But.." Chris stopped her he placed his right index finger on her lips.

"No buts…" He kissed her. "If he tries anything, Wyatt will have to deal with me" Chris reassured. He was really worried though, what if he only changed that Wyatt wasn't in power. What if Wyatt still wanted to kill Lily, what if he does. Chris shook his head knowing he couldn't think about that any more.

"I'm going to go make sure Lily got up there safely." Chris said before orbing up to talk to the elders about Wyatt.


End file.
